


Supermen

by HolyMad



Series: Coffee Shops and Fake Dating [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Alec Lightwood, Grayromantic Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Misgendering, Other, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance Repulsed Magnus Bane, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, past camagnus mentioned, technically. haha., they still gonna fuck. you could write lemony spinoffs if you wanna get off. be happy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Part 2 of my Superman series.It goes down a little. Camille isenraged.There's misgendering and Magnus starts a panic attack but doesn't spiral all the way down. Yet. See part 3 for that.Yes for the whole time he sits on Alec's lap even if they don't hug all the time. Get ready for zero change of scenery. :D





	Supermen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I forgot to post this. xD Part three is in the works and it's getting even worse. Will be painful. This not so much.

Happiness lasts for several seconds. Alec's hand moves down from his neck over his pecs, his abs, his thigh. It feels like he's trying to ground himself on anything - but failing miserably. Palpably. So in the end Magnus should be thankful for Camille for once. Wouldn't want to be indecent in this coffee shop.

 

A chair screeches over the floor and Alec whispers into his ear “Stay. It's okay. I'll shoo her away.” and rubs his back and thigh softly when clicking heels approach.

 

Magnus can barely press out a “Poetry nerd” before she's there with her Thrill Voice. He twitches but Alec is all around him and Magnus doesn't have to look at her. He couldn't if he wanted because Alec has him bery tight and safe. Still he lays his forehead into the crook of Alec's neck and waits.

 

“What are you doing??” she demands. Probably hands on her hips, death glare.

 

Alec hums and Magnus feels the vibrations in the neck. “It looks like I'm having a nice time with my boyfriend. Though, I wonder how that is your business.” He clicks his tongue. Magnus suppresses a snicker, Alec gets goosebumps. 

 

It's a short silence. Camille is speechless? “Boyfriend?” is all she can say. Magnus wants to see the shock on her face but he also doesn't want to see her face. He sighs. More goosebumps for Alec. Interesting. He files that information for later.

 

“Well.” Alec hesitates but Magnus quickly pecks his neck. Alec sits up a little higher and hugs him somehow closer. “Yeah. Who are you again?”

 

Her shoes scratch over the floor. “I'm _her_ girlfriend.”

 

They both twitch. Alec takes a moment before he retorts “I don't know about that. Seems like you got replaced. Also it's ‘he’ not ‘she’. So watch your language.”

 

One click. Did she really stomp her foot. “You're the one using the wrong pronouns for this woman!”

 

Oh no. Magnus is a man. Magnus is a man. Magnus is a man. Magnus is a man. Magnus is a man. He hugs Alec tightly. Please do not leave him. Not now. Maybe not ever.

 

A lot of things happen at the same time. Alec lets go of Magnus's thigh to cup his jaw, he kisses the top of his head and mumbles “You're the most beautiful man in the world. I'm not exaggerating or whatever, okay?” while he lets go of Magnus's back shortly to fumble at his own belly. He ends with massaging Magnus's neck with the other hand. It's calming just like before. If the situation wasn't so awkward, Magnus would like to stay exactly like this for the next hours or years. “You really shouldn't have said that. Not anywhere but especially not here,” Alec says out loud, to Camille.

 

One of the baristas comes running. Magnus sneaks a look over his glasses. According to height, skin and hair colour, it's the one with the emo haircut. “Hello, how can I help?”

 

“Hey, yeah, this woman just misgendered Magnus on purpose. Do the protocol. Templates should be bottom right from behind the counter. I hope you didn't use the insta cam for some unnecessary shit again, Jace.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Alec. I know things now.” Jace claps his hands and asks overly formal, maybe with a Britsh accent “Alright, m'lady. Would you come with me and not disturb the guests any further.” Then with a louder voice “For this shock the next round is on the house for the next 15 minutes! Please no more than 2 specialties, other customers want a drink, too.” Shuffling ensues, people are running to the counter but Magnus is content here.

 

After some protests Camille stalks off with ‘Jace’. 

 

Magnus shakes. Has he been crying?

For how long? Did Camille see? Would he care if she did?

 

“Hey boyfriend,” Alec breathes into his hair. “It's alright. She's gone and she won't come back, okay? You're safe. She won't hurt you.”

 

“I'm a man.” Doesn't help much. Magnus still feels like he's shaking.

 

“Oh, manfriend? I'm sorry.”

 

He chuckles wetly. “No, you dork. That sounds like some bros. I don't wanna be bros. I think. I don't know!” He sighs shakily. “Maybe- I think I'm not ready for a relationship.” He wants to do a lot of things with Alec but a relationship is none of them.

 

Alec gasps quietly but sharply. “Any... relationship,” he falters. No no no.

 

“Don't make me look at you with my cry face without any makeup.” They're nowhere close enough for that. There are exactly three people in the whole world who are allowed to see him like this. “What do you mean?”

 

Alec lets go of his back and Magnus actually  _whines_. It's _humiliating_. Alec hugs him right again quickly and kisses his head  “I mean that I'm aromantic. Or rather greyromantic. To be honest I would be more comfortable in a QPR than in a romantic relationship. The expectations in that would be to high for me.” Magnus can feel the pulse point on Alec's neck basically vibrating. 

 

Wow. To be fair, he did come to set up a QPR. For Raphael but still. “Like, falling asleep in the same bed and waking up in the same bed and, and TV in the evenings and, uh, dinners in nice restaurants?” That's it, right?

 

Now Alec chuckles wetly. “That sounds amazing, Magnus. We can go slow if you prefer that. Maybe first a dinner date and then see from there?”

 

“See what?” Stay optimistic. Wait and see. It's gonna be okay.

 

Alec hums bemused. “You're not undressing, if that's what's on your mind. Not today and not any soon if you don't wanna, alright?”

 

Magnus nods. He can live with that. Not like he's never thought about it, anyways. “Yes, okay.” He pauses. Should he ask? He wants clearance. “What happened to her with- Chase?”

 

He chuckles a little. “ _Jace_ told her that this is a queer-fé and misgendering is not permitted and definitely not loud and open like that. He took a photo of her and wrote down some of her data like appearance. That's going onto the small pile of house bans. _Boy_ , when you said your ex isn't queer, I thought maybe they're a straight woman or use an acronym but not that.”

 

Boy.

 

He stiffens. “I'm sorry we didn't finish that talk properly. Man is better?”

 

Screw everything. Magnus sits up, Alec's hand falls from his jaw to his knee. He has to look down on Alec. It's nice and reassuring because Alec is tall. Magnus is also tall. “You believe that? I'm a man?” Alec looks at him speechless, eyebrows drawn together. Is that a good or a bad sign?? “Alec, please say something, you're making me nervous.” He pulls his hands into his lap to play with the skin at his fingernails and kicks his legs.

 

Alec squeezes his knee softly. “I love you, Magnus. You're a full man, okay. Very manly, many muscles, such beauty, right?”

 

A corner of his mouth twitches and he rolls his eyes. “That's not how this works.” If only it was that easy! He wants to be one of those people who hang nice quotes on their wall and then he feels great.

 

Alec pulls him closer and rests his chin on Magnus's shoulder. “What does work? Let me help you, please.”

 

He just shrugs the other shoulder. “Not this weird stuff. I know this. It's hard right now after this." He waves his hand around. "After what she said. But I do. Technically.”

 

Alec looks back up at him. This angle really suits him. His jaw and eyes. Better than the hoodies. Magnus has to steal them someday. It's for his own good. “She lied, you know.” 

 

He looks into Alec's eyes. “What?”

 

“When she said that stuff. She deliberately lied to make you feel bad. I know my experience isn't the same as yours but I've had my share of those people. I have no idea why but they say shit to break you. Essentially the same hate speech. Wombyn or exclusionists, often in the same person even. They lie to make you sad and make others believe their lies and also hate you.”

 

Fucking writers with their words. Fucking Alec and his eyes. “Yeah. Sounds right.” He plays with his fingers again. The atmosphere shifted and it's a little too much.

 

Alec stretches up to kiss his cheek. 


End file.
